Banging Benson
by emmerlii
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been undercover for a while now, and their feelings are starting to change. Will their feelings get in the way of the job and ruin everything forever, or is it meant to be? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Banging Benson: chapter 1**

It had been a week and a half since Cragen had sent Elliot and Olivia undercover to catch their current perp. They had been pretending to be a married couple and they lived in an old house across the street from Terry McGregor, their perp. A rapist and murderer, Elliot and Olivia had concluded that his existence was no different from any other person they had interrogated or arrested in their previous years together as partners.

This week and a half had felt different for Elliot. It hadn't been long since Kathy had left him. She said that Elliot not being home much was taking its toll on her and she needed to find someone who would always be there for her. She hadn't said anything, but Elliot had always felt as though Kathy had had a resentful jealousy towards Olivia. Elliot understood why though; Liv was sort of like a second wife to him, a second lover.

Elliot hadn't noticed, but his love for Olivia had been growing a lot over the past week and a half; growing from platonic to romantic love. He was worried about it. What if Olivia realized how he felt and wanted off the case? He knew that she loved him the same way he had loved her for years, but this was different.

Olivia burst through the door and slammed the grocery bags on the small kitchen table and tripped on the linoleum flooring, landing right into Stabler's arms, knocking him to the ground. "Thank you, husband," Olivia said with a smirk. She got up from Elliot's lap and sat on the couch with a huff, suddenly noticing the small graze on her shin. She sighed and sank into the couch, closing her eyes.

Elliot sat down next to her, watching her, making sure that she was all right. "Are you all right, Liv?" he asked her after a few moments.

"I'm fine, El, just tired." Olivia said, rubbing at her shin. It had started to sting a bit now. "My shin is stinging and I really miss my own bed," she added with a forced laugh.

"Yeah, me too," Elliot said barely above a whisper. He missed his own bed because Kathy used to be right next to him when he finally got home from work each night… Well, most nights.

Olivia got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, inspecting which part of the flooring had caused her fall into Elliot's lap. She found the piece of flooring and grabbed a kitchen knife and cut off the protruding piece and set it on the table.

"You look pleased with yourself." Elliot called from the couch.

"Well, now no one else can see their life flashing before their eyes." Olivia said, smirking again, knowing well that Elliot was thinking of the time he had fallen out of her back doorway and onto her garden where multiple bees had stung him.

Elliot glared at her and got up to from the couch to make himself and Liv some coffee. Olivia sat down at the table, waiting patiently for her hot beverage.

She didn't need the caffeine kick, and it definitely wasn't hot drink weather, but talking with Elliot over coffee whenever they had a spare moment had become a very welcomed habit over the last few years. They talked about so many things that Olivia couldn't quite remember if they had talked about certain things before. Topics as mundane as the weather, to Elliot telling her that he thought Kathy might leave him, which she ultimately did. Elliot hadn't completely opened up to her yet about how he was feeling about the whole thing, which was odd for Elliot. Olivia didn't want to push Elliot into telling her every little tidbit about how he was feeling, but she was definitely worried about him.

"El, how long do you think this whole thing will take? It's been a week and a half; we've never had to be gone this long." Olivia said, drinking from her coffee and enjoying the sudden warmth that entered her body.

"I know, Liv. I'm tired too." Elliot said. "This stuff pisses me off. These kinds of people just piss me off, I don't get it. I love the job. You know, putting perverted assholes in jail. But sometimes it just gets to me. More often than not these days, I just think about packing it in and letting someone else do the job." Elliot sighed. "I'm tired, Liv."

"El, can I talk to y—"

"Hold that thought, Liv; we've got movement across the street." Elliot said, leaving his coffee on the table and quickly walking over to the front window of their house, out of sight.

Terry McGregor was hauling a big black garbage bag full of god knows what out his front door and putting it into his car before getting into the driver's side seat and driving away.

"We need to follow him." Elliot said, more to himself than Olivia. "Are you done?" Elliot said, gesturing to Olivia's half-drunk coffee mug.

Olivia snuck in one last mouthful, got her bag and out they went in pursuit of Terry.

Following Terry had once again proven pointless as he had burned the garbage bag and was gone before Elliot and Olivia had even reached their destination.

They sat down together on the couch that night after another small dinner watching boring, crappy TV.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Elliot said. "Night, Liv." He got up from the couch and went to kiss Olivia's forehead. Olivia went to kiss Elliot's cheek, and before they knew it, they had locked lips and were caught in a passionate kiss.

Elliot broke it off suddenly, stumbling over his words. "Uh, um. Night Liv." Elliot said quietly before getting out of the room as fast as he could.

Olivia sat quietly on the couch for a few more house. She was unable to get her mind off of that accidental kiss. Was It accidental, or had it been brewing for the last week and a half? Olivia had no idea what she was feeling right now, or how she would talk to Elliot about it the next morning.

She stretched and was thankful that there was two single beds in the bedroom, and not one big bed. Olivia was thankful for that.


	2. Confession

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter. Unfortunately, I was dealing with some writers block, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

It was the next morning and Olivia had unfortunately had very little sleep. She turned onto her side to see if Elliot was awake but he was nowhere to be found. Olivia sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and was trying desperately to think of what she could say to Elliot. How would she bring it up? How was she going to talk to Elliot about their kiss last night? Should she say 'accidental kiss?' Would it offend him if she did? Olivia sighed again and fell back onto her pillow, pulling the doona up to her chin and closing her eyes. _Maybe if I sleep for the next seven years, I'll be able to think of what to say,_ she thought to herself.

"Liv, Liv, wake up." Olivia woke up to Elliot gently shaking her shoulder. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table and concluded that she had been asleep for no more than twenty minutes. Elliot sat down on his bed and waited for Olivia to wake up again properly.

"Hurry up, Liv; I've got bacon and eggs cooking for you, and maybe some pancakes if you get up in the next five minutes." Elliot said, sounding happy, or so Olivia thought.

In five minutes she was awake and dressed and ready to eat Elliot's breakfast. It was the same thing every day, but it still tasted just as good as the first time it did when Elliot made it for her a week and a half ago.

Olivia sat down and contemplated how she was going to bring up last night's event to Elliot. She knew that no matter what, she couldn't let him change the subject. She needed to get it done before breakfast was done because who knows where their current case might take them, or if it would all just implode on itself and she never got another proper chance to talk to him about it. All she knew was, she had to get it done in the next five minutes.

Olivia was almost finished with her breakfast when Elliot finally sat down to eat his, replenishing her coffee. "How did you sleep last night, Liv?" He asked her, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.

"Not that great," Olivia answered. After a few moments of thought, she realized that she just had to be out with what was on her mind because Elliot was definitely going to be his usual stubborn self and not bring it up. "Elliot, we need to talk."

Elliot's heart felt like it had suddenly dropped into his stomach. The last time he had heard that sentence, Kathy told him she was going to be leaving him. He placed his knife and fork down on each side of his plate and took a mouthful of his now cool coffee. "I know we do… But can't we wait until we're done with the case? I can't imagine we'll be out here for too much longer since we've had such little activity. You can probably bet that the captain has already got another case ready for us for when we get up. He's probably dialing one of our phones right now," Elliot added with a forced chuckle.

Olivia understood Elliot's attempt to change the subject, but it had annoyed her greatly. She finished her coffee, set the mug down before looking Elliot sternly in the eye. "Elliot, we need to talk about what happened last night. I feel like that kiss wasn't entirely an accident."

"Well, it was, Liv." Elliot said, cutting her off and looking at her with a harsh, almost angry face. "Things like that happen all the time. There's nothing else to it, okay?" Elliot got up from the kitchen table and sat down on the couch in the lounge room, turning on the TV, not bothering to change the channel.

Olivia sat on the couch next to him.

In Elliot's anger, he didn't switch the TV station. Olivia guessed he must have been really thinking hard to himself because Sesame Street was playing, and Olivia knew just how much Elliot hated that show. _"What the hell can muppets teach that real people can't?"_ He'd started ranting one morning at the precinct.

Olivia turned off the TV and saw that Elliot didn't even break concentration on what he was thinking about. She turned to him and shook his shoulder. "El?" She said softly, getting his attention. He looked at her with curious eyes. "El, we need to talk about this."

Elliot suddenly couldn't control himself. "You want me to talk, Olivia? You want me to talk about that friggin' kiss last night?" He got up from the couch. "I'll tell you right now that it was a damn accident, it was, okay?" His voice was raised and harsh, but Olivia detected a hint of vulnerability in it. "But goddamnit I wish it hadn't been. I wish I could kiss you all the way into the fucking night and into the next sunrise. I love you, Olivia, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear - that I love you? That you're the most perfect woman I've ever met in my entire mundane existence and I'd like nothing more than to get to know every inch of your body, many damn times over?"

Elliot's face had turned red, his breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He had definitely said too much and he walked out of the back door and sat down on the brick pavement, letting his feet rest on the cold, wet grass. What he had said was all truth. He had grown to love Olivia ever since he'd met her. From her dark, sultry eyes to her strong, elegant personality, Elliot had never truly been able to take his eyes off her or keep her out of his mind. Even before things fell apart with Kathy, his feelings had begun to get stronger.

Olivia wasn't sure what she should do now. Should she follow Elliot outside and see if he's okay? Should she wait on the couch until he comes back in? Olivia sighed and got up from the couch and tried to steady her breath. She had no idea what was going to happen when she got outside, but she felt weird just leaving him out there. Quickly glancing in the kitchen and then back at Elliot, Olivia decided that maybe a coffee would help their situation… Or distract them into saying what they needed to. While she waited for the kettle to boil, she went over the things she needed to say, but she was terrified to do so. "_This was the kind of crap you seen on drama tv shows,"_ she thought to herself.

Finally the kettle boiled and Olivia poured the steaming water into two mugs. She gulped when she put the milk in, knowing her procrastination of talking to Elliot was up.

Picking up the two mugs, she turned around and headed out the back door.

Bending down a little, she gave Elliot one of the mugs, staying silent as she sat down next to him.

"Elliot, um," Olivia cleared her throat and set down her mug. She turned towards Elliot looking straight into his eyes. "I feel the same way, and I have for a very long time."

Within five seconds, Elliot's lips were planted on Olivia's. She moaned in surprise and kissed him back, stronger and more passionately than she had anyone else in her entire life.

The sun was beginning to set and things couldn't be any more romantic than they could right at this very moment.

Without breaking contact of their lips, Elliot and Olivia slowly made their way back inside, careful not to accidentally bite each other, or trip and fall over. Before long, they had made it to the bedroom, where they both finally gave into temptation and showed each other just how much they could love someone.


End file.
